


Male x Reader Collection

by koriberian



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Megadeth, Overkill (Band), Scarface (1983), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), W.A.S.P. (Band), バガボンド | Vagabond (Manga), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Dystopia, F/M, Female Reader, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Headcanon, Imagines, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Other, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, gender-neutral, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriberian/pseuds/koriberian
Summary: This work is a compilation of stories across several Wattpad accounts. I'll give them a home here but I'm not sure I will update. For those of you who actually click on these stories, thank you. I really appreciate it!(Requests won't be taken at this time.)
Relationships: Akiyama Shun/Reader, Blackie Lawless/Reader, Dave Mustaine/Reader, David Ellefson/Reader, Dojima Daigo/Reader, Goda Ryuji (Yakuza)/Reader, John Preston/Reader, Kiryu Kazuma/Reader, Majima Goro/Reader, Marty Friedman/Reader, Michael Corleone/Reader, Miyamoto Musashi/Reader, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki/Reader, Nick Menza/Reader, Nishikiyama Akira/Reader, Nishitani Homare/Reader, Oda Jun/Reader, Tony Montana/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction

Many of you won't read this when I actually post but I want to put a disclaimer ahead of this. _**I am not taking requests**_. Life sucks so I won't be able to get to requests at a reasonable time. 

I write female, male, and gender-neutral imagines. It's very rare for me to write full one-shots so I prefer writing short imagines. I mostly write male readers as tops because of most of the content for males on here caters to bottoms. No hate, just doing something different.

What I'll write about at some point:

**Movies**

-The Matrix

-Equilibrium

-Gladiator

-The Godfather (haven't seen part 3)

-Scarface

-The Greatest Showman

-X-Men (trilogy and first class)

-John Wick (haven't seen chapter 3)

-Joker

-her (2013)

-The Dark Knight

-V for Vendetta

-American Psycho

-Silence of the Lambs

**TV Shows**

-X Files (season 1)

-It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (up to season 9)

**Games**

-Yakuza

-Persona (4 and 5)

**Anime + Animation**

-Disney/Dreamworks

-Gurren Lagann

-Kill la Kill

-Neon Genesis Evangelion

-Redline

-Hellsing/Ultimate

-Death Note

and a lot more that is too much to list.

**Music**

I might be a little more scarce with this one because it's a little uncomfortable writing about real people.

-Megadeth

-W.A.S.P.

-Overkill

(Note: If I get into anything new I'll come back and update this list if I can.)


	2. Michael Corleone

_**** _

_**female!reader** _

Imagine meeting Michael when he was a lot younger. Bright-eyed, and currently not the cold man he would become. He saw you from afar, and managed to build up the guts to talk to you. Michael was very sweet and you did see that he put effort into confronting you, so you gave him a chance.

• ───────────────── •

Imagine telling Michael that you like to watch him think. He finds it weird but he doesn't really mind. That dazed yet focused stare, you just never knew what he was thinking about. Was he planning on this world's doom, or was he thinking about what would be for dinner? Who knows? That's just the air of mystery behind that just draws you in.

• ───────────────── •

Imagine that you are to be engaged to someone else. Someone who isn't Michael. Michael had met the guy who had proposed to you. He was jealous, of course, but he knew it was selfish of him to think that way. Michael kept his jealousy to himself, he had to. Your daily conversations became weekly, you had complained about how your fiance wasn't home very much, and he also had a history of drinking. It would be against his morals to kill the "man" you loved, so Michael had to come to terms with the fact that he has to spend the rest of his life knowing that you're married to someone who won't treat you like the princess that you are.

• ───────────────── •

Imagine breaking up with Michael. You respected his job as the Don of a crime family and the responsibilities that came with it, but you became really anxious at night, thinking that he wouldn't come home to you one day. The one thing that was the hardest to bear was when he told you that his bedroom was spread with bullets. So many thoughts were flowing through your head at the time. What if he was not aware of the men outside of his bedroom and was hit? How could you have lived with yourself with Michael gone? Then, you realized that you relied on him so much emotionally, you had gotten so attached to the man. These sorts of thoughts emotionally drained you, so you had to end it. As usual, you were kept under watch (Michael's orders), and you were to not speak of any private matters that took place inside the large house, but that wasn't the hardest part of the break up.

Your mental state had gotten even worse. At your job, your co-workers had commented on how unmotivated you were. After a while, you noticed you were losing weight. Making it a habit of skipping meals, you just didn't have any drive to do anything really. Then it hit you, Michael brought out the best in you, in a way. Well, the people that you love can have that effect on you. Immediately, you started to regret your decision. This was all a phase, right? Isn't this denial? You thought you were the only one in the world who felt this way, but you were wrong.

One rainy night, you were turning all the lights off in the house, preparing to turn in for the night. Your bed was calling you, and the soft trickling of rain seemed to make you even more tired. Until you hear the doorbell. Odd. Who could it be at this hour? You opened the door to see Michael Corleone, or what seemed to be him. Instead of the slicked back image, his hair was disheveled and the tie on his suit wasn't exactly straight. The dark bags under his eyes that you were accustomed to looked darker than you last saw them and his slouching posture made him look deflated. Basically, he looked like he went through a storm. For a few moments, the two of you stood there in the doorway not saying a word, just staring into each other's eyes. You didn't need to say anything. Slowly, Michael engulfed you in a hug, and you gladly returned it. You had been in each other's embrace for so long it felt like years until you separated.

"May I come in?"

"You may."

• ───────────────── •

DATING MICHAEL CORLEONE WOULD INCLUDE:

♛. Very brief moments of affection in private

♛. Him getting up in the morning before you

♛. Leaving behind lots of love notes to remind you how wonderful you are

♛. Verbal arguments

♛. Both apologizing afterwards

♛. Getting undressed from across the room with his eyes.

♛. Late night talks when you both can't sleep, snuggling up to each other, talking about each other's problems

♛. Eating dinner alone sometimes

♛. Making up for his absence by taking you out to a fancy restaurant.

♛. Sitting on his lap at his desk

♛. Making it very clear that he wants children. Lots of children.

♛. Hooking an arm around you when you're talking to a guy that is obviously flirting with you

♛. Going to sleep on opposite sides of the bed but finding yourself sleeping in his arms.

• ───────────────── •

Imagine after weeks of trying, you're pregnant. Michael is absolutely thrilled, he now has an heir but he's also happy that soon there will be a smaller version of him running around the house. Michael can't stay with you the entire day, so he trusts that you can keep yourself and the baby safe. He'll check on you whenever he can. Sometimes, he'll even talk to the baby like it can hear him. You find it absolutely adorable. You were happy to have a family with this man.

• ───────────────── •

Imagine a jealous Michael. Now we can all predict that a jealous Michael is a scary Michael. The setting is an anniversary party for an allied family in a large ballroom, and the Corleone family was invited. Michael's engagement to you wasn't exactly known by everyone, which was unfortunate for one guy. The guy that was currently flirting with you.

The food provided was a buffet, and you were dying to try their (favorite dessert). After you put the treat on your plate a man approached you. He was quite handsome, you admitted, and he did seem polite so you continued to talk with him. This did not make Michael happy. He was practically glaring daggers at the back of the man's head. The way he made you laugh and have a blush slowly grow on your face, everything rubbed him the wrong way.

So, he swiftly got out of the chair and walked over to. You hadn't noticed him until he wrapped an arm around your waist. Michael stared straight into the man's eyes and introduced himself to the man.

"Good evening, sir. I see you're keeping my fiancee company, aren't you?"


	3. Tony Montana

_**** _

_**female!reader** _

Imagine being with your pimp at another disco club. You were his favorite so he brought you along on some of his business trips, and in this case to meet another business partner.

How did you get here? Let's just say poor life decisions. You had gotten involved with the wrong crowd, picked up some bad habits, and then everything was taken from you. Your mother had practically disowned you, and your siblings don't speak to you anymore. So the only thing that kept you sane was the man sitting next to you in the booth. His name was Floriano, and he had offered you a job to work on the streets. Even if it was against your moral standing, you took the job anyway. There was a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food on the table, you didn't care about what people said about you.

After minutes of waiting, three men showed up at our booth. You recognized two of them as Lopez and Omar, but the other one you didn't know. He was short, had slightly tanned skin, and had what seemed to be a scar run down his right eye. Also, his suit didn't look very expensive. It wasn't like those suits that kingpins and overlords wore. You couldn't help but stare at him, and he stared back. Something about those dark brown eyes were so mesmerizing. The brief trance was cut off with Lopez's loud greeting to Floriano, you stayed quiet of course. Your job was to sit and look pretty. The men were seated in the booth and they started to chat away.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my associate here. This is Tony Montana."

Lopez motioned to the man you were staring at this whole time. Tony had reached across the table and shook Floriano's hand. He did the same to you but held on a bit longer. You all had ordered some food, you had gotten (f/f). While you were eating, you were taking quick glances at Tony, but you didn't notice he was doing the same thing too. After finishing your meal, you were as full as a tic.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and dance all of this food off, anyone want to join me." You offered to the men. Lopez and Omar, thankfully, declined. You looked at Tony. "How about you?" You looked at Tony, with a cigar in his mouth. He seemed to be contemplating your offer then Floriano said "Come on, go dance. You gotta enjoy yourself once in a while." Tony eagerly moved over in the booth to come and join you on the dance floor. Tony managed to talk a lot while you were dancing. Asked where you were from, how did you get here, that sort of thing. You didn't exactly tell him your whole life story but you gave the important details. One thing that was weird to you was that he listened to you. Many didn't care to hear your story, but he did. Tony didn't have to say it, the eyes usually say it all.

Tony had pitied you in a way. Not having much to come home to, he had a similar feeling. Tony wanted to fix that about himself, he wanted to climb to the top and he viewed you as a strong lady even if you were selling your body to make a living.

\------

After a few hours of being quiet and looking pretty, they had decided to head home. You were walking out of the club right behind Floriano. He exchanged his replies with Lopez and shook hands with Omar and Tony. Floriano's limo pulled up to the entrance and got into the vehicle first. Before you could get in, you felt a light but firm tug on your arm. Turning to see tony handing you a napkin with numbers on it.

"Call me if you wanna ditch this loser."

•─────────★•♛•★────────•

Imagine trying to tease Tony. He had been ignoring you most of the day, even if he didn't mean it. Last night you slept alone while he fell asleep in his office. You did deserve the break because his sex drive was something else, but you kind of wanted to get back at him a little bit. How many times has he gotten you flustered? A lot. When have you put him on the spot? Never. You wanted to let him know two can play at his game.

He was currently on a business call, and he insisted (demanded) that you not interrupt him. Now the next thing you were about to do was mean, but that was what he found attractive in you. The outfit you had on was one of his dress shirts that reached mid-thigh and covered your panties. From experience, you knew the effect of what you're wearing had on him.

You slowly opened the door to his office and saw him on the phone, just like you wanted him to be. Tony had noticed you but hadn't said anything, yet. You walked around his office, slowly inching towards his desk. He hadn't acknowledged you yet. Walking quietly towards his chair, you stood next to Tony who was still chatting away on the phone. Leaning over his shoulder, you proceeded to softly drag your hand down his chest seductively. Tony finished his sentence and while the man on the other line was talking Tony mouthed to you 'What do you think you're doing?' You didn't reply, just continued with your act. Tony resumed with the conversation on the phone. Luckily for him, it seemed like he was wrapping up the call. Although, his voice became quickened and rushed. He was hurrying to get off the phone.

You started to unbutton his shirt while mentally smirking, you knew this was driving him wild. Prepared for the consequences, Tony hung the phone up. Instead of bursting in anger, Tony pulled you into his lap.

"You know, you shouldn't push me like that, baby."

•─────────★•♛•★────────•

Imagine sleeping with Tony after a hard day. Tony had told you that you shouldn't wait for him and go on to bed. So you took a bath, put on your nightgown, and went to turn in for the night. You weren't sure what time it was when you felt Tony climbing into bed but you were used to him getting into bed late. Well, it didn't feel like he was in the bed with you. He was sleeping on the far side of the bed and was turned away from you. This sort of behavior wasn't odd for Tony on hard days of work, but this night would be different.

You suddenly woke up to the sound of heavy breathing. You quickly turned over on your side to see Tony mumbling in his sleep, body drenched in sweat. You knew Tony talked in his sleep sometimes but it hadn't gotten this bad.

"Tony. Tony wake up, it's just a dream." You had attempted to snap him out of his state but he just kept mumbling to himself. "No...No...mine." Only short phrases could be made out as he was thrashing about in his sleep. Finally, you tried to shake him awake. "Wake up, Tony! Wake up!" You called out to him. Tony shot up with wide eyes. His heavy breathing had continued but at least you knew was alright. "What's wrong T-"

Tony quickly pulled you close to him. Surprised at first, but you eased into the hug and started to rub his back in an act to comfort him. "Come on, Tony. Tell me what's wrong." Patting his back he faced you with weakened eyes, that fire he usually had burned out. "I...I thought I'd lost you pussycat," Tony said in a shaky voice. This side of Tony was rare to see. What happened to the man who thought he could take the world? Tony wouldn't tell you this, but you're the only person he would lower his guard around, allowing himself to be weak, to feel emotions except for anger. In reality, he couldn't keep up that tough guy act all day. The way he slumped down in his chair kind of gave that message. Your dear mother was so confused about how you could love a man like him, a monster, a monster who destroys everything he touches. You simply told her that every monster has a heart, we're all human.

Without you, he would feel empty.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm here." You comforted him, still locked in his arms. Tony's head was in the crook of your neck. "I'd never leave you, Tony. I want you to know that." Tony hummed in response. He lifted his head to face you and looked you in the eyes. "Let's go to bed." Tony kissed your forehead and laid down, but this time you were in his arms. Relaxing in his warm embrace, you let your drowsiness take over.

•─────────★•♛•★────────•

WHAT TONY MONTANA LOVES ABOUT YOU

♕. Come on, this is Tony Montana we're talking about. Tony loves your assets, every curve and bump.

♕. Your no-bullshit attitude. Tony loves a fiery woman.

♕. Your loyalty to him, he'd absolutely lose it if he found out you were seeing another woman.

♕. You're a good target to tease, but it's all in good fun. Usually, when you're mad at him or at the world he likes to make you laugh.

♕. Tony loves how smart you are. He hates a lady who can't think for themselves and have to wait for a man to do everything for them. Tony does make it clear that he is the man in this house, but he admires that you have something you want to do in life except be quiet and look pretty.

♕. People saw you as a tough woman, but only Tony gets to see the submissive side of you in bed.

♕. He absolutely loves how you make him feel like he's the king of the world. Supporting him as your lover, even if he was in the drug business, made him feel whole. Tony realized something was missing in his life when he met you, and he needed you to fill that void. You make him feel like nothing can stop him when he has you by his side.


	4. John Preston

_**** _

_**gender neutral!reader** _

With John Preston after the revolution, it's a long and rewarding journey to discover new emotions.

• ───────────────── •

Jealousy to him is a new and very conflicting emotion. If his s/o is busy talking to someone it won't bother him, he'll just wait patiently. He'll intervene when he sees that the person is being too touchy-feely with you. John has a very protective nature, not just for his kids but also for his partner. John risked his life protecting what he loved and the ability to love. He isn't going to just let anyone take them away. John will walk up to the individual stealing your attention and calmly ask to speak with his lover in private. When his lover asks him why he pulled them away, it is very difficult to put his feelings into words but they get the idea. His s/o has to walk him through what he's feeling afterward and he feels a little guilty. S/o tells him that it's normal to feel that way, it shows how devoted he is to his partner.

• ───────────────── •

Nicknames are a bit alien to him. He'll just call his partner by their name. If their s/o gives him nicknames he's cool with it but it felt weird the first few times they did it. After a bit of time, he might use basic terms of endearment like love, dear, wife/husband.

• ───────────────── •

John takes slow steps with physical affection. Holding hands is what he prefers to do in public. Wearing gloves most of his adult life kept him from really feeling the touch and warmth of another person. John isn't conscious of this but he often draws imaginary shapes on your hands with his thumb.

John is used to sleeping alone on a cold bed so cuddling while sleeping is a bit of a culture shock to him. To help make him more comfortable, his s/o bought him some nice sheets and blankets. He was really stiff in the beginning, but he warmed up to the idea of holding his s/o close. His s/o resting their head on their chest or just facing each other is fine with him.

• ───────────────── •

Despite his stoic nature, John Preston has some wit to him. A playful wink here and there. In his readings, he samples from romance novels of the past to model a more "ideal" partner. John can get a little insecure because he feels he isn't communicating his love effectively.

• ───────────────── •

DATING JOHN PRESTON WOULD INCLUDE:

♛. Enjoying the small things when you can.

♛. Sharing favorite movies, books, music, etc.

♛. Teaches you how to defend yourself.

♛. Long, barefoot walks through nature, Appreciating the new sensations.

♛. Is open to having children or adopting.

♛. His son outsmarting you sometimes.


	5. Miyamoto Musashi

_**** _

_**gender neutral!reader** _

Takezo's large frame came in handy for something other than fighting; body heat. Along your travels, you two stopped at a hotel that was courteous enough to give a wandering swordsman and his lover a room. Many other hotels were vacant due to New Years', so you two were pretty lucky to find a comfortable room. Now here you were, sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around you, along with a blanket around the two of you. There were sliding doors that led outside so you two could get a good spot to view the night sky.

Takezo, or Musashi, insisted to go to bed since it would be warmer, but you wanted to watch the New Year snow. You knew a few things about the weather, and hearsay around town fed your hopes that there would be snow tonight. So to entertain your wonder, Takezo stayed up with you to watch the snow for the new year fall. So far, it's only cold enough to see your own breath and you didn't know how far it was from midnight.

"Hey Takezo," Takezo hummed in response, "what do you wish for in the new year?" Takezo paused to think. Except for becoming the invincible swordsman he wanted to be, what else was there? He had the woman that he so longed for, he continued to work on his sword skills and his ever building confidence and-ah, something popped into his head.

"I wish that I can always protect you, no matter how old I get," Takezo said while staring off into the night sky. "Really? As old as Inei?" "If he could beat me at his age, then yes." He closed his eyes as he grinned, remembering his time with the old spear master. Without him noticing, you shifted in his lap to face him and placed a hand on his face. "You know...you should smile more." Takezo's face wrinkled with confusion. "What do you mean, I smile all the-" "No, not when you're fighting. I mean any other time." you interrupted him. A frown slowly started to form on his face.

"Geez, darling. You're such a baby." You giggled as you turned away from him. Takezo's eyes widened when he realized the joke you were pulling on him. Then he huffed. "Alright then. I'll just go back to bed." "No, stay with me!" You quickly grabbed his clothes when he threatened to sleep. A chuckle rumbled in his stomach. "Meanie." You puffed your cheeks out. Takezo wouldn't really say it to your face since he wasn't really good at expressing his emotions, but you were cute when you were on the receiving end of the teasing.

The silence between you two came back, but none of you were complaining. These moments of quiet were rare in Takezo's path so the two appreciate this. With his keen senses, Takezo noticed your slowed breathing, signaling that you were about to fall asleep. He nudged his loved one awake. "Oh come on. You aren't going to fall asleep while you have me up." Takezo teased. "Mmm, sorry. It's just that you're so warm." You snuggled even closer into Takezo's warm chest. At this moment, Takezo's heart started to melt all over again. This level of physical affection was absent from his father as well as his mother, so these moments of embrace was an escape for him. You tell him that one day his killings will catch up to him and never end, and with moments like these, maybe he should put down the one thing he dedicates his life to. He has thought about it, people constantly wanting to fight him, and his built up anger and ambition fuels him, but eventually, all of that will run out.

Well, all of that thinking can wait for now.

The first snow was starting anyways.

You gasped at the first few flakes that fell right in front of your eyes. Jumping out of Takezo's lap, you jumped onto the ground and held your hands out, wishing to catch the snow. Takezo stayed where he was, watching his soon-to-be wife play in the thin layers of snow, as he smiled at your child-like behavior.

_Maybe there is a home I can return to._


	6. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki

_**** _

_**gender neutral!reader** _

At first, it was a mistake, but after a while, it became an unwanted habit. The first time this incident occurred was when Mutsunokami was helping his fellow saniwa with records for the previous expedition, which he had attended. Then, accidentally, referred to his saniwa as Ryoma. (y/n) had known that the swords kept in their care held their previous memories as if they were present during these past moments, but this has been the first time Mutsu had any mention of his previous life. The experienced saniwa always saw him as a carefree soul who didn't hold onto the past and always looked forward.

"Ah, sorry aruji-sama. You remind me so much of him that I couldn't help but let that slip out! Don't mind me, it won't happen again. Now, what was I saying again?" His acting seemed so legitimate then, but to you, it felt like he really had moved on.

With your studious nature, you had read up on the swords you were going to be soon in charge of. Mutsu's master, Sakamoto Ryoma had the least amount of material to study compared to the more famous swordsmen of the Shinsengumi or leaders and emperors of clans. One of the reasons because of this is the quite short life he lived. Ryoma was seen as the enemy to Japan when he expressed his quite innovative yet controversial views on how to protect Japan. Ryoma believed that if Japan strengthened their navy and put away the sword, there would be no need to use joui (expel the foreigners) to fuel the engine of war. Western ideas like democracy were considered an alien topic and a threat to the political structure of Japan, so Ryoma like many others who were seen as traitors was assassinated.

(y/n) was sure that Mutsu knew this already since in his past form he was present during the surprise attack, but this little slip up gave you more of an emotional impact than it should have. It didn't really help that Mutsu was taking this a little too lightly as well when this habit started picking up. The mistake was a little unpredictable and he was only doing it when the two were alone, so (y/n) didn't feel right to tell him to stop since he had such a strong connection to this person. So, he let it be.

Well, (y/n) couldn't really focus on that for too long since they were about to go on a little vacation. Nearby was a small beach area where the swords could relax and play, while the tired saniwa could get some R&R.

(y/n) actually took the time to join their swords on the beach instead of staying in this time, and they were glad they did. Currently, the tantou and wakizashi were occupying themselves doing what reminded you of a younger version of yourself would do on a beach, while you left the task of watching over them to the much bigger swords in your collection. At the moment, you and Mutsu were walking along the beach on Mutsu's request and your own urge to learn more about him.

The sun was high above the beach, given that there was more daylight left to be wasted, and the warmth in the air was just right to be enjoyed. Even if the sand was coarse and rough, the warm almost-burning feeling on the mage's feet seemed much like a better alternative to the cold wood in the citadel. (y/n) felt his guard lowering as he stared down into the sand as he walked upon it, the distant sound of the waves moving in and out filled his ears. This reminded the saniwa of the times when they were a child and of their regular trips to the beach. The area they lived in felt like a long summer and they took advantage of that. The small yet sentimental treasures and trinkets the saniwa found buried in the sand seemed like the best thing in the world at the time. They would have never thought about commanding an army of swordsmen who were tasked to defeat the time-traveling monsters who sought out to change history.

Times were much simpler then.

It sure seemed fun to the uchigatana in front of the saniwa who was picking up and examining shells in front of him while they walked along the beach. (y/n) looked into those eyes of childlike wonder and he saw himself in a way. Holding these moments dear would be important for the mage's sanity when it came to their job since just tomorrow Mutsu and a few select swords will be chosen to fight another one of those monsters. How it depressed him so. In some ways, (y/n) wished he could revert to the same youthful naivete and live like Mutsu without a care in the world. Ignorance is bliss after all, (y/n) thought, but that would be quite selfish, wouldn't it?

"I always wonder what you're thinking, aruji-sama." Mutsu's upbeat voice brought (y/n) out of their thoughts. They didn't say anything for a moment and only smiled. What was there to say? These sorts of moments didn't really need words. Mutsu turned away from his master and towards the open sea, getting up from his squatting position from looking at shells.

"It's nice once in a while to have people with a mind like yours. I couldn't handle all of that paperwork as well as you do." Then, Mutsu's smile began to soften, becoming close to a frown. "I knew someone who had a lot of great ideas and wanted to help people with them. Sadly he was taken from this world before he could truly do anything with those ideas." Mutsu picked up a small pebble that he spotted nestled in the sand and threw it into the water and watched it fall. "While he was around, we had so much fun! We went out of our hometown, even on boats. Heck, he even studied to sail ships. One of his dreams was to build a giant boat and take his family with him to sail the seas and explore, and at that time..." Mutsu's face became tranquil. "I felt like he wanted to include me as well, even if he did completely throw away the way of the sword." Mutsu's smile then returned to his face again.

"So if you will, I want to have as much fun with you as I can. I know your time here is short and you have to pay attention to the other swords as well, but if you would..." He then took hold of one of his master's hands and stared deep into their eyes. "Could you maybe take some time with me sometimes? I don't mind if it's a little bit." Mutsu with his other hand placed a pink, shiny seashell into his master's hand with a proud smile on his face. All (y/n) could do was accept. What monster of a person would decline? Such a moving declaration even got the saniwa's eyes watering a little. Mutsu saw this and began to panic.

"S-sorry, aruji-sama! I didn't mean to make you cry! It's my fault that I pushed so much of that on you!" Mutsu grabbed them by the shoulders and tried to comfort his master. "Heh heh, I don't think anyone would not get emotional if they heard that, but its nothing to worry about. With the abilities and restrictions, I have now, all I can do is watch and listen. With all of my power, with all that I am given, I'll spend time with you. Maybe I'll come and visit you in Kyoto, well, you know it as Kyo." (y/n) smiled in front of Mutsu. "Wait, I'm in Kyo? Can you visit me there? How?" "Yep, but I'll have to explain that later. Come on. I think the others are tired of keeping the small tantous occupied." (y/n) turned along with Mutsu the other way to the other swords.

All while holding his beloved sword's hand.

...

Hmm, to (y/n), it felt like today was important. It was the tenth of December, but (y/n) was pretty sure there weren't any holidays today. For someone who was seen as a punctual person, this feeling in the pit of his stomach sure wasn't helping his own image. Maybe interacting with the swords would help jog his memory, maybe it was a special day for them that they forgot about.

(y/n) passed by the Awatagutchi school swords, Date swords, the spears, tachi, and none of them seemed to have anything special going on. Izumi mentioned something about not seeing Mutsu around. (y/n) found that a little odd as well. The only response today from Mutsu was his morning greeting but it sounded more monotone than usual. Checking his dorm sounded like a good idea at the moment.

Walking through the aged traditional building, (y/n) finally made it to the dorm rooms. (y/n) noticed that one of the sliding doors was completely shut with candlelight being visible through the semi-transparent material. Each step toward the door made a faint creaking noise as then opened the door to see Mutsu. He was sitting at the far opposite end of the room, wearing a black coat with the Sakamoto family crest sewn in. Mutsu hunched over, covering his eyes, but (y/n) clearly saw his pain. Sliding the door back behind him, (y/n) leaned down to comfort the mourning uchigatana. (y/n) was caught off guard when Mutsu latched onto him and held them close. The only thing (y/n) could do was hold him and rub his back to soothe him.

"You remind me so much of him that it hurts." Mutsu quietly sobbed into (y/n)'s shoulder. "This is what I get for opening up. This is what I get for telling people what I really think." Stop it this is bad for my heart, (y/n) thought. "Please, Mutsu. Let me spend time with you just this time. It will only hurt you more if you keep it in." (y/n) said as he lessened the distance between the two. That's all he could do really. "It would have eaten me up inside if I didn't know about this sooner and you were in pain alone, Mutsu." (y/n) said, bringing Mutsu's red face up with one hand and looking into his eyes. "If you feel like you can confide in me then I'll feel a million times better." "Aruji-sama..." Mutsu could only let out (y/n)'s title, as their faces soon became closer and closer. Until their lips met. It didn't feel wrong at the time, but for now...

...they were going to enjoy this moment together while they can.


	7. Majima Goro

_**** _

_**male!reader** _

"(y/n)-chaaaaan, don't ignore me," a quite needy Majima whined to his equally crazy associate.

"What? Is your precious Kiryu-chan not givin' ya any attention still?" (y/n) continued walking without making eye-contact with him. This little routine had been going on for about a week when the little lost puppy couldn't find his toy. The subjects of that analogy being Majima and Kiryu. Since Majima's little shift (or break), Majima would come to (y/n) about his future plans to trick Kiryu into fighting him. From spending the family funds in the equivalent of a B-movie budget, to hiding in trash cans and sewers, as well as borderline stalking. In some ways, this reminded (y/n) of the old days when he himself would get into certain situations to earn a brawl from Majima. The difference this time was that he wasn't on the receiving end of pleasure.

"Nah, haven't seen 'im in a while. Been thinkin' he might be dead, which would be a problem. I haven't even gone all out yet." Majima groaned, leisurely carrying his signature bat around while walking the streets. Funny. Majima didn't know? Amazing how the guy who stalks 24/7 and spends so much time with their target doesn't know that they killed a family patriarch and was now serving time. And yes, (y/n) delivered this with that much sass.

"Whaaaaa! When did this happen? I should've known about something like that by now." Majima's voice raised in surprise. Understandably so. 'Probably because if any of your lackeys told you they would get their heads caved in.' (y/n) thought to himself. "Not that long ago. I'd figured you'd know since you seem to know his every move.' (Y/n)'s sarcasm persisted. The two complicated lovers walked aimlessly in silence until Majima broke it of course.

"Well, why don't you and I have a little tumble? We can go all out if ya like. But I'm warning ya that I'll just keep going 'till I'm satisfied." Both men stopped in their tracks. "No thank you, Majima. If you only see me as a second option then at this point, it's not even worth it." (y/n) looked to Majima to speak his mind, but turned away a few moments later to continue his walk. For a second, Majima took in what he said and continued to follow him. "That ain't true, (y/n)-chan! You've been my first priority ever since I laid eyes on ya." (y/n) then scoffed. "Really now? Was I your first priority when you started developin' those elaborate plans to fight Kiryu. Was I really your first priority when you used our collection money to pull that zombie stunt? Don't think that I forgot about that one." Majima's mad dog act was slowly starting to drop when (y/n) continued to bring up his antics. Majima grabbed a hold of one of (y/n)'s hands and lead him to an empty alleyway. (y/n) was in a little state of shock in return.

He was led into a grey alleyway, customary of this part of the city. Majima stopped dragging (y/n) along and turned to him. "Look I get it, you want me to stop talkin' about Kiryu, right? If that's what you want then you can tell me. I'm not as cold as you think I am." Majima scratched the back of his head in uncertainty. "(y/n), you're one crazy bastard, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We've been through a lot of shit together and you haven't decided to leave me yet and I appreciate it a lot, but with Kiryu-chan it's- well I've got this- God dammit I'm not good with this sorta thing." (y/n) sighed. "It's fine Majima-chan. I was just trying to get you to break. I will admit though, I never saw you as the romantic type, even if it was a little half-assed." (y/n) crossed his arms and wore a smirk on his face. Then, Majima's face reflected how he felt like a fool for falling for his partner's guilt tripping. "You sneaky shit! Here I was, actually getting an emotional moment but you weren't serious at all! You could've just told me straight out." (y/n) giggled at Majima's distress. "I think you have known me long enough to know that'd be a totally boring approach, now wouldn't it? I didn't swindle over a hundred thousand yen out of a real estate agent for nothing. I've got a nickname for that which has been floating around because of that." Majima had a visible pout on his face, and it in some way made (y/n) feel guilty. It was sort of unimaginative that the man in front of him who spent years trying to do the right thing is now throwing a silent fit because he got played by a trick. Really, it felt kind of ironic.

"I know, fighting the same person gets boring once in a while. Believe me I know that by experience, but it wouldn't hurt to give me a little attention here and there." (y/n) said with a sincere smile on his face, but then let out a laugh. "Geez, now you thought I couldn't take a joke." With a drop of a bat, Majima captured (y/n)'s lips with his own in a heated move. (Y/n) was a little caught off guard but quickly indulged himself in a rough make-out session. Like usual for the couple, Majima did not hesitate to leave marks behind, but this time the one-eyed man quickened his bites like he was trying to get to the main course. In his frustration, (y/n) was pushed against the wall in the alleyway. The feeling of Majima's hot panting along his neck made (y/n) let out his own moans of pleasure. (y/n) couldn't help not holding them in anyways since his lover's leg was in between his, nudging the growing bulge in his pants. He was just getting caught up in the moment when Majima left him hot and bothered by disconnecting his mouth from his neck.

"I think I'll punish you some more after I've got rid of my itch for fighting. That is, if you aren't tired afterward." Majima picked his fallen bat up and slung it over his shoulder in his style. (y/n) huffed in a cocky attitude. "I'll take that bet. Now that you've left me in this state, I'll want to take care of this real quick." (y/n) got into his fighting stance. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	8. Kazuma Kiryu

_**** _

_**male!reader** _

It was the usual evening in Serena. Kiryu and Nishikiyama had already helped themselves to their usual drinks, while Reina closed up the shop for her two regulars, soon to be three. Sitting across from his partner, Nishiki noticed that Kiryu was downing his drink a lot faster than usual.

"Bro, I don't think it's the best idea to get yourself wasted bright before you tell him," Nishiki said to Kiryu.

"If you felt the way I'm feeling right now, you won't want to remember this at the end of the night." Kiryu sighed deeply after putting down his glass. He was only going to ask out the man that he had held feelings for tonight. No big deal. Even Kiryu thought it was a little ironic that he has faced many lowly yakuza, taken punches from Kashiwagi, and managed to leave the Dojima family in one piece, yet he was about to soak his new suit in sweat just before asking someone out.

"I think you don't have anything to worry about. It isn't that likely that (y/n) would reject you. Hell, at the very worst, you'll probably just remain as friends." Nishiki tried to encourage his soul brother. For someone who is seen by most people as a hardened thug, (Y/N) was so down to earth, high maintenance wasn't in his vocabulary. Another thing he knew was that (y/n) was a little too reserved for his own good and Kiryu would have to make his own move, which is what Nishiki and Reina were assisting with tonight. The idea is to leave the two alone, leaving Kiryu enough time to pull it off (and enough breathing room).

The first step was to wait for (y/n) to arrive, and much to Kiryu's dismay, he seemed to be taking his sweet time. It wasn't long after the second time Nishiki reassured Kiryu was when he heard the little jingle of the door that he was oh-so awaiting.

There stood (y/n) with a carefree but somewhat exhausted look on his face, greeting the three individuals in the bar. His (f/c) suit looked the same as always, eye-catching but not too flashy. Closing the door behind him, (y/n) greeted his two friends.

"Hey, sorry I was late. Some punks decided to stop me in the street earlier. They weren't that important to have family pins but they were packing in number." (y/n) sighed as he brought himself to sit at one of the red booth chairs in the bar. He slouched back in his chair. "I'd like a (f/d), Reina." The owner of the bar nodded and served the drink to (y/n).

Now, the plan of attack was to start with some small talk and to catch up instead of firing the question right away. Luckily, (y/n) already had that step unintentionally covered, "Nishiki told me earlier about you becoming a real estate agent now. If I would have known better, I wouldn't have thought that that was you sitting in this chair. You wearing white now?" (y/n) chuckled right before taking a shot of his drink.

"He's getting himself a respectable job now to clear his name. Right now, Dojima and the rest of the officers don't seem to care for Kiryu right now." Nishiki assisted. "Y-yeah." Kiryu could only muster out a word. "Well, I don't mind. Though, it's fascinating how you made it out of the Dojima office without getting more than your pinky cut off. Things like that don't happen so easily." (y/n) propped his head up with his arm, facing Kiryu to learn more about his story.

"Well, I guess the cards fell in the right place for me. I managed to face off against Kuze and Shibusawa managed to overhear him talking about letting me go anyways." (y/n) exclaimed in awe. "Whoa. I would have chickened out the second Kuze even thought about fighting me. Heard he's a boxing expert, it's pretty cool you could face him." Good thing the red that was creeping onto Kiryu's face was overlooked on (y/n)'s part.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt Kiryu's amazing story, but I have to go take a leak. You two catch up." Nishiki, on cue, got up to use the bathroom. Great, now it was time for Reina to make her move. She waited for a few minutes and then opened her mouth.

"Excuse me, I have something to take care of in the back. It's for a regular of mine." Reina calmly bowed and walked into the back room of the bar. It's all up to Kiryu now.

"Do you have any collections to run this Saturday?" Surprisingly, Kiryu forced that out of himself successfully. In thought, (y/n) leaned back in his chair. "Well, that depends how fast I work but I think I can finish all of them for Kazama by then. Why?" (y/n) asked with a curious look on his face.

"I found this nice western-style restaurant not too far from here. I thought we could go together." Kiryu kept his cool the whole time, this wasn't planned of course. "Sure! But I don't think Nishiki is one for that style of food. You got anywhere else we could go?" "Ah, no. I thought it would be just you and me." "Just you and me? Like a date?" (y/n) asked while his voice started to trail off. Kiryu could have sworn he saw a little glimmer of hope in (y/n). He can thank his trainers later for lessons on how to read opponents.

"Yeah, like a date. Though it's completely fine if you aren't interested in me like that. I know that was kind of out of nowhere." Kiryu then started to clam up. (y/n) smiled. "No, that's fine. I'd love to go." (y/n) said with a calm smile on his face. "I never said anything because I thought you weren't that kind of guy, but I'm glad you said something first." "Really? I think I had to call upon all of my nerves to say anything to you." Kiryu's face held a nervous smile. For only a few moments, the two shared silence as Kiryu was trying to calm his nerves, which was interrupted when Nishiki and Reina walked in.

"Geez, Kiryu. I was starting to freak out when you were messing up. And it was kind of hard trying to find the right time to come in." "Wait, you two were involved in this?" Reina nodded. "Of course. How else would Kiryu find the confidence to confess? It was getting kind of unbearable with the romantic tension in the room when you three meet up." Kiryu's serious look returned to his face. "Is it that obvious?" Nishiki let out a laugh. "Of course, buddy. You should have come to me sooner!"

"Of course not, because I knew Nishiki would tease me to no end," Kiryu responded as he finished his drink. "Nah, it's okay. It isn't hard to believe that you would ask us for help. You have no relationship experience so it would make sense that you would be a total train wreck."

"No, I would not! I just want to make sure I was doing it right!"

Nothing seems to have changed here.


	9. Oda Jun

_**** _

_**male!reader** _

As you were still new to the job, you accompanied your superior Oda during another attempt to clear out an area. This particular block owner was quite persistent and Oda didn't see you handling this one on your own very well. You walked behind him in silence to the business complex until he spoke up.

"I won't promise that this one will end peacefully. These ones usually like to put up a fight when you come back." Oda said while facing you as they continued walking.

"No problem. I think I can handle myself in a fight." A prideful smile appeared on (y/n)'s face. Oda laughed to himself and faced forward while walking. "Oh really? And who had to patch you up with that nasty hit from a golf club at the office?" Oda brought up then (y/n)'s face reddened. "T-that was a cheap shot anyway! Geez, when are you gonna let me take care of these guys on my own?" (y/n) caught up to his superior. "When I see that you can handle yourself in battle. And also when I think you won't get yourself killed." Oda said, whispering the second bit. (y/n) only caught the first part, but he understood what he meant.

They made it to the complex and walked up the stairs to the bar. It's best to discuss these things while the businesses aren't open so civilians don't have to see what goes down. Oda stood in front of the door while (y/n) stood at the side as Oda knocked on the door. Like usual, the owner peaked his head out of the door to check. With the blemishes and wrinkles on his face, the man looked to be in his 40s or 50s. This bar had been here for a while, but to Tachibana Real Estate, time wasn't a factor taken into consideration. Even after offering money, their tactics had to become a bit more forceful, and the old bar owner heard this through other businesses that were being bought out. When the middle-aged man caught sight of Oda's face he tried to close the door, but Oda caught it with his hand.

"Yo, boss man. You aren't trying to hide anything from me right? We just need to chat with you again." Oda posed through the door with a welcoming smile. The man mumbled to himself and then opened the door.

"Fine." He said lowly. "Glad we could get that across," Oda said as he walked past the man, (y/n) wasn't that far behind. Something felt odd to the inexperienced real estate agent. They usually put up more of a fight, coming from his experience on these runs. (y/n) and Oda walked through the entrance hallway of the bar. Suddenly, Oda leaned backward to dodge an oncoming metal bat. Of course, they would plan an ambush, but (y/n) was much more impressed when Oda managed to dodge it. From around the corner came 4 men, they didn't seem too tough to handle. The bar owner from behind them spoke up.

"If you want to me to leave, you're gonna have to take these guys down first." the man said pridefully. "Get ready." Oda stood close to (y/n) as he got into a fighting stance. He didn't have his tonfa at the moment, but he didn't need it to take down these guys. (y/n) took advantage of the cramped space and assorted chairs in this setting, so he kicked back one of the thugs into a chair and threw him into another one of his lackeys.

"Behind you!" Oda yelled out when the yakuza with the bat was about to knock (y/n) out. Quickly dodging the downward swing, (y/n) got in an uppercut in the hired help's weak spot and knocked the air out of his chest. Oda had taken care of the last one and faced the cowering man. "We made a deal, right? You said that if we could defeat them, you leave, correct?". The man cowardly fell onto the ground, hands and knees, and begged. "Okay, okay! I'll leave, just please don't hurt me!" Oda chuckled to himself. "Now, was that so hard? I'll be expecting you pack up in the next week. Come on, (y/n)." Oda and (y/n) walked around the man and carried on to check out for the day.

After walking down the stairs, (y/n) spoke up again. "So, how'd I do? Could I handle myself there?" (y/n) pestered his senior. "Well, besides the part where you weren't completely aware of your surroundings, you were alright." "Wow, a compliment coming from you is rare, but I'll take it. Does that mean you can trust me with those kinds of guys right?" (y/n) asked again.

"Nope." Oda deadpanned. "Ugh, when are you going to give me a chance?" "Not anytime soon. Don't get your hopes up." Oda said, despite smiling to himself. (y/n) had joined Tachibana Real Estate as to pay a past debt by one of Tachibana's friends. (y/n) was only meant to be "the help", but sooner or later the bright-eyed agent started to fit right in. Tachibana saw him as a powerful asset and was dedicated to his work, so why not let him stay for a while? In some ways, Oda was enjoying the company

\----------

A few days later, (y/n) came in for work, early as usual. Going to the higher floors of the building, he went to the small desk Tachibana supplied him, as of (y/n)'s request. (y/n) noticed a small white note with sloppy handwriting on it. The note read: "Tachibana and I are dealing with a special client today so I won't be accompanying you on this cleanup, so try not to get yourself killed. - your superior". A sudden rush of excitement hit (y/n) as he finished reading the small note. There was another stingy bar that wouldn't leave, and he was going to take care of it! All by himself! (y/n) felt like a child all over again.

I can't just stand here all day, (y/n) thought. It's best to take care of them while they're closed.

Later that evening, Tachibana and Oda finish their business with a rival real estate group nearby. The sun had long set, and the city lights of Kamurocho were already out.

"It's already late. Would you mind if we stopped somewhere to eat? There's a place not that far from here I'd like to try." Tachibana said as he looked at Oda.

"I don't mind. I was getting hungry anyway." Oda agreed and followed his boss to a taxi to drive them to their destination. The traditional style of the restaurant was peaceful, and the two found a seat in the back to safely talk. The men were waiting for their food in silence until Tachibana spoke up. "I've noticed you're tenser lately. Something on your mind?" Tachibana asked. "I'm just worried about the kid. I let him handle the bar that needed clearing out today, but I hope he isn't hurt or got himself killed." Oda said, combing a hand through his hair. "Looks like you have something to protect," Oda looked up from the table. "Well, of course. I'm his superior. What else is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. That's just something you have to figure out on your own."

"I can't figure it out if you don't-"  
"Your orders, gentleman." Oda was interrupted by the waitress placing the plates of food in front of them. Tachibana spoke in cryptic words most of the time but usually, neither Oda or (y/n) could understand them. Well, of course, Oda cared for (y/n) because his boss would be quite pissed if he found out something happened to him. He's a good kid, Oda thought. (y/n), even though he just transferred over to their job still puts his heart into it.

The two men finished their meals, and with a short car trip later, they return to their office. When going up to the higher levels, Oda spotted (y/n) at his small desk. Oda walked up to him. "So, how'd it go?" Oda asked while leaning on his desk. (y/n) stood up from his chair with his left hand behind his back. "It went better than I expected." (y/n) explained with a prideful smile on his face. Then, Oda took in his appearance. His suit was still intact and there weren't any cuts or bruises on the few places his skin was visible, except one place.

"What's behind your back?" Oda asked.

"What do you mean, nothing's behind my back." (y/n) said while keeping his smile on his face. "Why's your hand behind you then. You wouldn't need to do that unless you were hiding something from me." Oda continued to press (y/n) until he broke, which he finally did. "I knew I couldn't keep this from you." (y/n) sighed and frowned, holding out his left hand that had a bandage around it.

Oda took it to examine his wound, which had stained the white bandage red. "How did you get this?" Oda asked. "The owner got desperate and pulled a knife. I know, I should've been more careful but he caught me off guard. That guy was pretty skilled with a sashimi knife." (y/n)'s eyes softened in embarrassment and looked up to Oda. "But I did good right?" (y/n) asked.

Oda could only laugh at his little mistake, which made (y/n) confused. "No, it's alright. You did well. It's just so hilarious that you got trapped by a trick as old as a sashimi knife. Were you spacing out when I told you to pay attention to your surroundings?" Oda calmed down from his laughing fit. "No, I was paying attention, honest! I just wasn't expecting him to reach behind the counter, is all. You believe me, right?" "No, I believe you. I'm just having some fun." Oda let go of (y/n)'s hand and started walking to Tachibana's office. He stopped in his tracks and turned to (y/n). "Just wanted to let you know that you did a good job, even for your first time alone. Maybe I can trust you to do this by yourself more often." Then, Oda turned around and continued on his way.

(y/n) waited for his superior to leave, then he triumphantly fist pumped the air and had a little victory dance.

The next day, (y/n) noticed another note on his desk, and this time it wasn't related to work. It read: "The boss was generous enough to give us the day off tomorrow. Would you like to spend that day together? - Oda". Which was what (y/n) could make out in the midst of a bunch of crossed out words and marked out sentences taking up ½ of the paper. Oh well, how could he say no to his superior?


	10. Homare Nishitani

_**** _

_**bottom!male!reader** _ **MATURE WARNING (also I wrote this about two years ago so this isn't the best)**

He drove this man wild.

For the many women he has encountered who have played hard-to-get, (y/n) would probably be the master. With all of the money Nishitani would throw around, he was used to getting what he wanted, but (y/n) deprived him of what he wanted so desperately that it would probably go as far as begging. It all started with one fight and he was instantly hooked. Sooner or later, he decided he wanted more than a brawl during his many attempts to ask for a fight, and (y/n) took advantage of that.

(y/n) was aware of the effect he had on Nishitani, it was pretty obvious with how vocal he was. (y/n)'s plan of attack was to let them get a taste and see if they keep coming back for more, and Nishitani took the bait. What good is a partner that isn't groveling at your feet and knows that you're in control, is what (y/n) thought. Well, this charade was getting a little repetitive lately, so it was about time to let the poor man have it.

Walking along the streets of Sotenbori would give (y/n) a good chance of encountering him. He was bound to be not that far behind. Passing the Grand didn't show any signs of him, none of the local bars had no result of him either, and he wasn't anywhere near the top notch restaurants in the area. Great, now he was getting cold feet. Was he crawling around in the backstreets? He could have sworn that he heard Nishitani talk about a hiding place behind some convenience store.

It took a few moments of wandering to find the spot. (y/n) walked in between the buildings into a back area that wasn't very familiar. He kept a lookout for any low thugs. Following the pathway lead to an open area similar to an empty lot. No apartment or business lights here, just old newspapers and a fuschia-suited man leaning against the wall.

Wait what?

"Heya, (y/n)-chan. A little weird when you come crawling to me and not the other way around, ain't it?" Nishitani said with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you know I was looking for you?"

"Luckily one of my boys paged me, saying that you looked lost. Of course, you'd be looking for me. After runnin' into me you can't get me out of your mind."

'You have a code for me? How far did you have this planned?' (y/n) thought. Well, enough foreplay, time to get to the chase. "You come here to fight me? Or would you like something even better?" Nishitani winked. (y/n) chuckled to himself and even started to smile in the midst of this maniac.

"Only if you can beat me in this fight. I'm planning on going all out on this one so a reward won't come so easily." (y/n) taunted him, believing that he had this man hook, line, and sinker. "Oh, I get a reward? Well, I can't pass up that opportunity, (y/n)-chan." Nishitani pushed himself off of the wall and began circling the small lot around his prey. (y/n) walked the other way, eyeing his opponent as well.

"Try to contain yourself a bit, (y/n)-chan. You don't have to get the first attack." Nishitani sarcastically remarked. "If you want me so bad, why don't you strike first?" (y/n) responded. Nishitani reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his dagger and unsheathed it. (y/n) didn't need a weapon, he was pretty confident in his own skills. "This teasing is going on a little too long don't you think? How about we get to the main course?" (y/n) started to close the distance between the two of them. "Certainly." Nishitani took his opportunity and swiftly charged at (y/n).

This fight was quite different than the last time (y/n) actually cared about doing his best. He wasn't going to let up, and neither was Nishitani. He managed to land a few nasty cuts, but that wasn't enough to put him down. Landing a few punches in, (y/n) kicked the dagger out of his opponent's hand and knocked him down with a powerful finishing punch. "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't holding back," Nishitani mumbled to himself when he wiped the blood from his nose. He hurriedly got up and barraged (y/n) with a few punches of his own. While playing defensive, this gave Nishitani a window to pick his knife back up and land a few swipes in.

An interminable series of jabs and fists later, the seemingly unending fight came to a close when Nishitani managed to keep (y/n) on the ground thanks to his dagger. As he expected, his foe held a triumphant smirk then collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. "Whew, (y/n)-chan... You know how to hold yourself in a battle." Nishitani breathed out in between his pants for air. (y/n) slowly brought himself up to sit on the ground. "Hmph, you too. It was getting a little too long for my taste."

Then, Nishitani sprang up from his tired position. "So, where's my reward, (y/n)-chan. My blood's rushing just thinking about!" He asked. (y/n) brought himself up but winced in pain a few times. "Sorry, tough guy. I can't give it to you like this. You'll just have to wait a while." (y/n) then walked out of the lot leaving the fuschia-wearing man in the dust behind him. "Fine then, but you can't keep me waiting forever."

It was time to head inside anyway. (y/n) could feel a few raindrops on his head.

\-----

"These are some serious wounds, sir." (y/n) found himself sitting in his desk at his family's house, getting patched up by one of the captains. "I know, he did a number on me this time." (y/n) smiled bittersweetly.

"He? Is it Nishitani again? You should stay away from that monster."

"Oh, he's a monster alright," he muttered under his breath. "No, I mean it. If you're going out of your way to get this hurt, then he isn't good for your health. I ask that you stay away from him."

"Whatever you say, sir." (y/n) rolled his eyes. The other captain finished cleaning his cuts and bandaging them up. He closed the first aid and put it back in its place on a nearby shelf. The captain walked to the door to the office.

"I'm going out, need to take care of a few things."

"Try not to get soaked." (y/n) lazily waved his hand goodbye as the family official walked out of the office. (y/n) let out a long sigh and sat back in his black leather chair. He knew that he didn't need to go out looking for Nishitani again. Nishitani would be coming to claim his reward soon, and he knew exactly where to get it.

Monster, huh.

(y/n) repeated the word in his head. Nishitani was a strange man, there was no denying that, but he was no monster. Well, there was no helping it, people didn't see him as (y/n) did.

Sorry, but I'm gonna have to disobey orders. Just this once.

The rain wasn't helping to stop (y/n) swim in his own thoughts. As it started raining harder, (y/n) phased further and further out into his own world. What finally brought him out of his thoughts was a crack of thunder and the lights in his office going out.

"Shit..." (y/n) pulled himself up in his chair and surveyed what little he could see of his office. Luckily the power was on across the street so the street signs dimly illuminated the objects in the office. Another flash of lightning revealed a vivid purple figure leaning on the doorframe. (y/n) gasped and held his heart in surprise.

"Did I scare ya, babe? Or were you expecting me to not show up because of the rain?" Nishitani, with his usual smirk, was leisurely leaning on the doorframe of his office. He slowly walked up to the desk. "Rain means nothing to me when I'm about to get a sweet reward." he licked his lips while he stared at him as he got out of his chair. (y/n) didn't make it considerably far before Nishitani pulled him by one arm and caged him with his arms so close that their noses were practically touching.

"C'mere, tiger~." With gratitude, Nishitani took his prize.

If (y/n) was going to go all the way with him, he might as well enjoy it. His rough and sensual kisses combined with the smell of the finest alcohol on the shelves turned on (y/n) to the point where his dress pants were beginning to tighten. Nishitani slowly started to unbutton (y/n)'s suit to gain better access to his neck, and he didn't hold back on leaving behind marks. Nishitani explored the exposed skin on (y/n)'s neck, trying to find the spot he liked most. Then, (y/n) let out a moan when he hit a certain place near his collarbone. "Oh, you like that spot, huh?"

"Shut up." (y/n) forced out while having a difficult time keeping his cries of pleasure in. Nishitani continued to bite and suck on that sweet spot which made it harder and harder for (y/n) to hold in his moans. "Mm, Nishitani~." (y/n) started to tug on the fuschia dress coat his lover was wearing in order to stabilize himself. The heat and pleasure were so unbearable that he was starting to feel weak in the knees.

(y/n) brought up the strength of pushing Nishitani onto the desk so he could take control. They separated from each other and started panting for the need of air. The fact that the lights were out forced the two heated lovers to explore through touch. While Nishitani leaned against the desk, (y/n)'s hands trailed down Nishitani's torso to find his belt. Next, he unbuckled the leather and unzipped the zipper, all while on his knees.

"I'm sure gonna enjoy this~." Nishitani breathed out through pants. (y/n) managed to release his member from the confines of his boxers. His dick sprang up in front of him and even he could admit his size was impressive, but he should be focusing on pleasuring his partner. It was his turn to let out a few embarrassing noises of his own.

(y/n) dragged his tongue up the shaft which earned him a hitched breath from his partner. Wanting to hear more, (y/n) swirled his wet muscle around the head while his hand pumped the rest of his length. In the heat of the moment, Nishitani buried a hand into (y/n)'s hair. "Come on, babe... You can go farther than that. Hah~." Given his body heat, the room began to heat up even more. Taking things further, (y/n) decided to take in as much of his length that he could while hollowing out his cheeks. He would occasionally look up at Nishitani, and this would only deepen the sexual tension between the two as they engaged in their sinful act,

HIs delicious moans became much more frequent as (y/n) quickened his pace as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Fuck...Agh! You're good at this, (y/n)~. Keep going, babe~." Nishitani whimpered. In his own desperation, (y/n) quickened his motions until his love was left in a moaning and disheveled mess, and he was quite successful. Nishitani threw his head back as his peak was just about to be reached. "(y/n)-ah~, I'm cumming~!" Nishitani started to slur his words as a feeling of a knot finally burst. Shooting his load deep down (y/n)'s throat. (y/n) tried to swallow all of it but he found himself wiping some of it off of his mouth.

Looking up, Nishitani had a satisfied look on his face. When (y/n) got up, he unexpectedly got shoved onto his desk where he was laying on his back. "Ya know, I've always dreamed of fucking you over my own desk, but this also works too." Nishitani joked. He undid his tie and threw his coat onto a nearby couch and then removed (y/n)'s pants and boxers.

Dragging two fingers across his tongue, he inserted them into (y/n)'s hole. This pleasurable stimulation was new to (y/n), and he was absolutely enjoying it. At that point (y/n) didn't care about his dignity, his voice beginning to be sore with the grunts and groans he let out. Even though Nishitani wasn't on the receiving end of pleasure, he was sure enjoying how (y/n)'s face would contort with pleasure. Small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and his mouth was shaped in an O as his cries began to spill out.

"I can't begin to tell you how beautiful this view is, (y/n)-chan. Now, I want to really hear you squeal." Nishitani changed to a scissoring motion with his two fingers as well as inserting a third digit. In the midst of all that, he managed to find (y/n)'s sweet spot just with how loud (y/n) was getting. "Right there!~" Amidst the noises (y/n) was making that was the only thing Nishitani could make out. (y/n) started to feel a knot start to form in his stomach that was about to burst. He warned his partner that he was about to reach his release, then Nishitani pulled his fingers out, leaving (y/n) stranded. What now, (y/n) thought.

Then, (y/n) heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone. Nishitani spread (y/n)'s legs apart. HIs breathe began to quicken as he anticipated the next event.

"You ready?" The dominant male asked (y/n). "Do you really need to ask?" (y/n) answered back. Nishitani then inserted himself with a forced grunt from the sudden tightness around his member. (y/n) let out a few strained groans when he tried to adjust to his size. His fingers could not compare to the size of his cock. Nishitani only waited a few moments to let his partner adjust and then continued when (y/n) gave him a slight nod of approval.

Slowly, the pain started to fade into pleasure as Nishitani sensually thrust into him. Each thrust made Nishitani want to go even faster. "Ya know, I can't promise you will be able to walk after this." "I know t-tha-." (y/n) was then silenced by a lust filled kiss from Nishitani as he drilled into (y/n) even faster. Nishitani pulled away and said. "No need for words sweetheart~. Just let out those delicious noises of yours." Taking both of his hands, he pinned down (y/n)'s wrists on both sides of his head. As they made love, it was both rough yet sensual. Like Nishitani was allowing each other to enjoy this moment as it came. "Harder, baby~." (y/n) confidently whispered to his lover. "With pleasure~." Nishitani leaned back up and grabbed ahold of (y/n)'s hips roughly and began to slam mercilessly into the man below him. Poor (y/n) wasn't ready for that kind of speed. Now that he had the go-ahead to let loose, he was going to make sure (y/n) could feel all of that pent-up frustration he had for the longest time.

"S-shit! S-so rough~!" (y/n) shakily moaned as he held onto the desk below him. Both couldn't control themselves at that moment since both were locked in their own indulgence. It wasn't long before (y/n) felt that knot again in his stomach. "N-Nishitani! I'm gonna-" "I know babe. Cum for me." Nishitani could feel himself getting close as well, so he quickened his pace and started to give his partner's ignored member attention as well by jerking it so both could reach their highs. Throwing his head back on the desk, (y/n) released all over his stomach. Nishitani follows soon after and releases inside of him. Earning a moan from (y/n), relishing in the sensation of being filled.

Both men were trying to catch their breath from their own session of passion. Nishitani gave (y/n) another kiss in the heat of the moment, and this time it didn't feel as starved. Their lips moved in sync as neither fought for dominance. They pull away. "Don't think this is a one-time thing, babe. I'm surely coming' back for you." "I'm looking forward to it."

\---------

The next morning, Nishitani was up and running throughout the town until his pager started to beep. The code was one he recognized. Heading to a nearby payphone, he called up the (l/n) family offices, and you picked up.

"Yo, Nishitani. Just wanted to let you know that you left your umbrella over here. Come and get it." Nishitani knew, of course, that he didn't forget an umbrella, but he sure wasn't passing up this opportunity.

this is my first attempt at a gay lemon so NSFW warning here, it gets pretty hot if ya know what i mean. if you aren't into that sort of thing then i suggest you not read this. those who are still here, enjoy!

\--------------

He drove this man wild.

For the many women he has encountered who have played hard-to-get, (y/n) would probably be the master. With all of the money Nishitani would throw around, he was used to getting what he wanted, but (y/n) deprived him of what he wanted so desperately that it would probably go as far as begging. It all started with one fight and he was instantly hooked. Sooner or later, he decided he wanted more than a brawl during his many attempts to ask for a fight, and (y/n) took advantage of that.

(y/n) was aware of the effect he had on Nishitani, it was pretty obvious with how vocal he was. (y/n)'s plan of attack was to let them get a taste and see if they keep coming back for more, and Nishitani took the bait. What good is a partner that isn't groveling at your feet and knows that you're in control, is what (y/n) thought. Well, this charade was getting a little repetitive lately, so it was about time to let the poor man have it.

Walking along the streets of Sotenbori would give (y/n) a good chance of encountering him. He was bound to be not that far behind. Passing the Grand didn't show any signs of him, none of the local bars had no result of him either, and he wasn't anywhere near the top notch restaurants in the area. Great, now he was getting cold feet. Was he crawling around in the backstreets? He could have sworn that he heard Nishitani talk about a hiding place behind some convenience store.

It took a few moments of wandering to find the spot. (y/n) walked in between the buildings into a back area that wasn't very familiar. He kept a lookout for any low thugs. Following the pathway lead to an open area similar to an empty lot. No apartment or business lights here, just old newspapers and a fuschia-suited man leaning against the wall.

Wait what?

"Heya, (y/n)-chan. A little weird when you come crawling to me and not the other way around, ain't it?" Nishitani said with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you know I was looking for you?"

"Luckily one of my boys paged me, saying that you looked lost. Of course, you'd be looking for me. After runnin' into me you can't get me out of your mind."

'You have a code for me? How far did you have this planned?' (y/n) thought. Well, enough foreplay, time to get to the chase. "You come here to fight me? Or would you like something even better?" Nishitani winked. (y/n) chuckled to himself and even started to smile in the midst of this maniac.

"Only if you can beat me in this fight. I'm planning on going all out on this one so a reward won't come so easily." (y/n) taunted him, believing that he had this man hook, line, and sinker. "Oh, I get a reward? Well, I can't pass up that opportunity, (y/n)-chan." Nishitani pushed himself off of the wall and began circling the small lot around his prey. (y/n) walked the other way, eyeing his opponent as well.

"Try to contain yourself a bit, (y/n)-chan. You don't have to get the first attack." Nishitani sarcastically remarked. "If you want me so bad, why don't you strike first?" (y/n) responded. Nishitani reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his dagger and unsheathed it. (y/n) didn't need a weapon, he was pretty confident in his own skills. "This teasing is going on a little too long don't you think? How about we get to the main course?" (y/n) started to close the distance between the two of them. "Certainly." Nishitani took his opportunity and swiftly charged at (y/n).

This fight was quite different than the last time (y/n) actually cared about doing his best. He wasn't going to let up, and neither was Nishitani. He managed to land a few nasty cuts, but that wasn't enough to put him down. Landing a few punches in, (y/n) kicked the dagger out of his opponent's hand and knocked him down with a powerful finishing punch. "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't holding back," Nishitani mumbled to himself when he wiped the blood from his nose. He hurriedly got up and barraged (y/n) with a few punches of his own. While playing defensive, this gave Nishitani a window to pick his knife back up and land a few swipes in.

An interminable series of jabs and fists later, the seemingly unending fight came to a close when Nishitani managed to keep (y/n) on the ground thanks to his dagger. As he expected, his foe held a triumphant smirk then collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. "Whew, (y/n)-chan... You know how to hold yourself in a battle." Nishitani breathed out in between his pants for air. (y/n) slowly brought himself up to sit on the ground. "Hmph, you too. It was getting a little too long for my taste."

Then, Nishitani sprang up from his tired position. "So, where's my reward, (y/n)-chan. My blood's rushing just thinking about!" He asked. (y/n) brought himself up but winced in pain a few times. "Sorry, tough guy. I can't give it to you like this. You'll just have to wait a while." (y/n) then walked out of the lot leaving the fuschia-wearing man in the dust behind him. "Fine then, but you can't keep me waiting forever."

It was time to head inside anyway. (y/n) could feel a few raindrops on his head.

\-----

"These are some serious wounds, sir." (y/n) found himself sitting in his desk at his family's house, getting patched up by one of the captains. "I know, he did a number on me this time." (y/n) smiled bittersweetly.

"He? Is it Nishitani again? You should stay away from that monster."

"Oh, he's a monster alright," he muttered under his breath. "No, I mean it. If you're going out of your way to get this hurt, then he isn't good for your health. I ask that you stay away from him."

"Whatever you say, sir." (y/n) rolled his eyes. The other captain finished cleaning his cuts and bandaging them up. He closed the first aid and put it back in its place on a nearby shelf. The captain walked to the door to the office.

"I'm going out, need to take care of a few things."

"Try not to get soaked." (y/n) lazily waved his hand goodbye as the family official walked out of the office. (y/n) let out a long sigh and sat back in his black leather chair. He knew that he didn't need to go out looking for Nishitani again. Nishitani would be coming to claim his reward soon, and he knew exactly where to get it.

Monster, huh.

(y/n) repeated the word in his head. Nishitani was a strange man, there was no denying that, but he was no monster. Well, there was no helping it, people didn't see him as (y/n) did.

Sorry, but I'm gonna have to disobey orders. Just this once.

The rain wasn't helping to stop (y/n) swim in his own thoughts. As it started raining harder, (y/n) phased further and further out into his own world. What finally brought him out of his thoughts was a crack of thunder and the lights in his office going out.

"Shit..." (y/n) pulled himself up in his chair and surveyed what little he could see of his office. Luckily the power was on across the street so the street signs dimly illuminated the objects in the office. Another flash of lightning revealed a vivid purple figure leaning on the doorframe. (y/n) gasped and held his heart in surprise.

"Did I scare ya, babe? Or were you expecting me to not show up because of the rain?" Nishitani, with his usual smirk, was leisurely leaning on the doorframe of his office. He slowly walked up to the desk. "Rain means nothing to me when I'm about to get a sweet reward." he licked his lips while he stared at him as he got out of his chair. (y/n) didn't make it considerably far before Nishitani pulled him by one arm and caged him with his arms so close that their noses were practically touching.

"C'mere, tiger~." With gratitude, Nishitani took his prize.

If (y/n) was going to go all the way with him, he might as well enjoy it. His rough and sensual kisses combined with the smell of the finest alcohol on the shelves turned on (y/n) to the point where his dress pants were beginning to tighten. Nishitani slowly started to unbutton (y/n)'s suit to gain better access to his neck, and he didn't hold back on leaving behind marks. Nishitani explored the exposed skin on (y/n)'s neck, trying to find the spot he liked most. Then, (y/n) let out a moan when he hit a certain place near his collarbone. "Oh, you like that spot, huh?"

"Shut up." (y/n) forced out while having a difficult time keeping his cries of pleasure in. Nishitani continued to bite and suck on that sweet spot which made it harder and harder for (y/n) to hold in his moans. "Mm, Nishitani~." (y/n) started to tug on the fuschia dress coat his lover was wearing in order to stabilize himself. The heat and pleasure were so unbearable that he was starting to feel weak in the knees.

(y/n) brought up the strength of pushing Nishitani onto the desk so he could take control. They separated from each other and started panting for the need of air. The fact that the lights were out forced the two heated lovers to explore through touch. While Nishitani leaned against the desk, (y/n)'s hands trailed down Nishitani's torso to find his belt. Next, he unbuckled the leather and unzipped the zipper, all while on his knees.

"I'm sure gonna enjoy this~." Nishitani breathed out through pants. (y/n) managed to release his member from the confines of his boxers. His dick sprang up in front of him and even he could admit his size was impressive, but he should be focusing on pleasuring his partner. It was his turn to let out a few embarrassing noises of his own.

(y/n) dragged his tongue up the shaft which earned him a hitched breath from his partner. Wanting to hear more, (y/n) swirled his wet muscle around the head while his hand pumped the rest of his length. In the heat of the moment, Nishitani buried a hand into (y/n)'s hair. "Come on, babe... You can go farther than that. Hah~." Given his body heat, the room began to heat up even more. Taking things further, (y/n) decided to take in as much of his length that he could while hollowing out his cheeks. He would occasionally look up at Nishitani, and this would only deepen the sexual tension between the two as they engaged in their sinful act,

HIs delicious moans became much more frequent as (y/n) quickened his pace as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Fuck...Agh! You're good at this, (y/n)~. Keep going, babe~." Nishitani whimpered. In his own desperation, (y/n) quickened his motions until his love was left in a moaning and disheveled mess, and he was quite successful. Nishitani threw his head back as his peak was just about to be reached. "(y/n)-ah~, I'm cumming~!" Nishitani started to slur his words as a feeling of a knot finally burst. Shooting his load deep down (y/n)'s throat. (y/n) tried to swallow all of it but he found himself wiping some of it off of his mouth.

Looking up, Nishitani had a satisfied look on his face. When (y/n) got up, he unexpectedly got shoved onto his desk where he was laying on his back. "Ya know, I've always dreamed of fucking you over my own desk, but this also works too." Nishitani joked. He undid his tie and threw his coat onto a nearby couch and then removed (y/n)'s pants and boxers.

Dragging two fingers across his tongue, he inserted them into (y/n)'s hole. This pleasurable stimulation was new to (y/n), and he was absolutely enjoying it. At that point (y/n) didn't care about his dignity, his voice beginning to be sore with the grunts and groans he let out. Even though Nishitani wasn't on the receiving end of pleasure, he was sure enjoying how (y/n)'s face would contort with pleasure. Small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and his mouth was shaped in an O as his cries began to spill out.

"I can't begin to tell you how beautiful this view is, (y/n)-chan. Now, I want to really hear you squeal." Nishitani changed to a scissoring motion with his two fingers as well as inserting a third digit. In the midst of all that, he managed to find (y/n)'s sweet spot just with how loud (y/n) was getting. "Right there!~" Amidst the noises (y/n) was making that was the only thing Nishitani could make out. (y/n) started to feel a knot start to form in his stomach that was about to burst. He warned his partner that he was about to reach his release, then Nishitani pulled his fingers out, leaving (y/n) stranded. What now, (y/n) thought.

Then, (y/n) heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone. Nishitani spread (y/n)'s legs apart. HIs breathe began to quicken as he anticipated the next event.

"You ready?" The dominant male asked (y/n). "Do you really need to ask?" (y/n) answered back. Nishitani then inserted himself with a forced grunt from the sudden tightness around his member. (y/n) let out a few strained groans when he tried to adjust to his size. His fingers could not compare to the size of his cock. Nishitani only waited a few moments to let his partner adjust and then continued when (y/n) gave him a slight nod of approval.

Slowly, the pain started to fade into pleasure as Nishitani sensually thrust into him. Each thrust made Nishitani want to go even faster. "Ya know, I can't promise you will be able to walk after this." "I know t-tha-." (y/n) was then silenced by a lust filled kiss from Nishitani as he drilled into (y/n) even faster. Nishitani pulled away and said. "No need for words sweetheart~. Just let out those delicious noises of yours." Taking both of his hands, he pinned down (y/n)'s wrists on both sides of his head. As they made love, it was both rough yet sensual. Like Nishitani was allowing each other to enjoy this moment as it came. "Harder, baby~." (y/n) confidently whispered to his lover. "With pleasure~." Nishitani leaned back up and grabbed ahold of (y/n)'s hips roughly and began to slam mercilessly into the man below him. Poor (y/n) wasn't ready for that kind of speed. Now that he had the go-ahead to let loose, he was going to make sure (y/n) could feel all of that pent-up frustration he had for the longest time.

"S-shit! S-so rough~!" (y/n) shakily moaned as he held onto the desk below him. Both couldn't control themselves at that moment since both were locked in their own indulgence. It wasn't long before (y/n) felt that knot again in his stomach. "N-Nishitani! I'm gonna-" "I know babe. Cum for me." Nishitani could feel himself getting close as well, so he quickened his pace and started to give his partner's ignored member attention as well by jerking it so both could reach their highs. Throwing his head back on the desk, (y/n) released all over his stomach. Nishitani follows soon after and releases inside of him. Earning a moan from (y/n), relishing in the sensation of being filled.

Both men were trying to catch their breath from their own session of passion. Nishitani gave (y/n) another kiss in the heat of the moment, and this time it didn't feel as starved. Their lips moved in sync as neither fought for dominance. They pull away. "Don't think this is a one-time thing, babe. I'm surely coming' back for you." "I'm looking forward to it."

\---------

The next morning, Nishitani was up and running throughout the town until his pager started to beep. The code was one he recognized. Heading to a nearby payphone, he called up the (l/n) family offices, and you picked up.

"Yo, Nishitani. Just wanted to let you know that you left your umbrella over here. Come and get it." Nishitani knew, of course, that he didn't forget an umbrella, but he sure wasn't passing up this opportunity.


	11. Nishikiyama Akira

_**** _

_**male!reader** _

"Nishikiyama-san? He's just in room 320, on the third floor. Are you family?"

"Something like that. Thank you, ma'am." (y/n) calmly bowed and walked to the elevators of the hospital, with a bouquet of flowers in tow. He wasn't sure of which assortment he'd like, so the man just improvised.

Reaching the third floor and following the signs, (y/n) made it to his significant other's door. It was guarded by two of the Nishikiyama family men, but (y/n) only had to show his face for them to move aside.

As he walked in, (y/n) could see the man he loved, seated up in a hospital bed, half of his body covered in bandages. His handsome features were stained with dark red burn marks along with his easygoing smile missing from his face. Before he came in, Nishiki was wasting his time staring at the blinds of the window, but he turned his attention towards the door to see you.

"Hey, Nishiki. You hangin' in there?" (y/n) said as he closed the door behind him.

"As best as I can." His voice was low and groggy, practically lacking emotion. Nishiki was one for sarcasm but he didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes at the moment. (y/n) came into the room and sat the flowers next to the stand near Nishiki's bed. He pulled up a chair next to the right side of Nishiki's bed and took off his jacket. (y/n) held Nishiki's right hand, gently, like he would hurt him if he grasped too tightly. Nishiki hardly made eye contact with (y/n). He didn't return the grip, he just let his arm fall limply to his side.

"Has Kiryu come by?" (y/n) asked to lighten the mood. "He came when I just got here but he hasn't come back." (y/n) chuckled to himself. "I expected that. He's not one to dwell on these sorts of things." Then the silence had returned. (y/n) even tried to garner a reaction out of him by lightly drawing circles on his hand with his thumb, but he came up with nothing.

The silence continued to fill the room until Nishiki spoke up. "Could you take me up to the roof?" "Will the nurses let you?" "Yeah, I just need to let them know, but I'd need help getting into the wheelchair." (y/n) nodded and called for a nurse. The nurse accepted his small trip up to the roof because she saw it as a good way for him to get some fresh air. Even she took notice of his aloof behavior.

Christmas had long passed, the New Years came and went, yet the winter air still lingered. (y/n) pushed forward the wheelchair out of the door frame and closed the door behind him. He then rolled the man in the wheelchair to a nice spot near the railings of the hospital.

"Is this a good spot, Nishiki?" (y/n) said, rubbing his arms to stop himself from shivering.

"Yeah, this is fine." The male sat back into his chair and closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind over his skin that was still exposed. One side of his body had suffered horrible burn wounds to the point where he's lost feeling in his left arm. (y/n) had proposed the idea of a prosthetic but Nishiki only kept quiet about the subject. (y/n) leaned against the railings and let out a deep sigh.

"(y/n), I want you to know that I'm sorry," Nishiki said, still not making any eye contact with him. "Nishiki, seriously man. You can stop apologizing. I've forgiven you already." (y/n) said. "I know, but I dragged you into my own mess, and I feel so... horrible about it." (y/n) didn't respond again, seeing how Nishiki was struggling with his own emotions. "You don't know how many times I've wished that the blast killed me. Call me a coward as much as you like but I hated having to face you and Kiryu again." Nishiki's voice began to break up, like tears were threatening to fall.

Then, (y/n) squatted in front of Nishiki's chair and took his right hand in both of his hands.

"Look, Nishiki. I think it's completely normal to think the way you do, but I hate to see you like this." Nishiki for the first time all day made eye contact with (y/n). "Ya know, I think Kiryu feels completely responsible for what happened, but he keeps going. Mostly because he would see your condition would worsen if you saw him moping." Nishiki looked to the side with the mention of his brother's name. (y/n) sighed. "I know you don't like to be compared to him, but if he can move on, so can you. I only say all of this because I love you too much." (y/n) laid his heart out in front of his beloved, and all Nishiki could do was laugh.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Nishiki chuckled to himself. "Hmph, I could ask you the same thing." (y/n) got up and placed a kiss on Nishiki's forehead, all while not letting go of his hand. "It'd kill me if I left you how you are now, so let me help you through this. I can't promise you'll feel better overnight so you'll just have to stick with me for a while, okay?"

"I wouldn't mind that."


	12. Dojima Daigo

_**male!reader** _

"Until then, Patriarch Madarame."

It was early in the night when the Sixth Chairmen of the Tojo Clan calmly stepped out of the limousine, saying his departures to a family captain. The vehicle drove off as Daigo patiently waited along with one of the family captains in the Tojo Clan for his own ride. The official who was waiting beside him held open the door for the Chairmen when his car arrived. "No need. I just need some time alone. To unwind."

"Chairmen, it would be unsafe if you were to walk around alone," the clan official commented. Daigo simply walked off, carried away in his own world.

While Daigo walked away, the captain motioned silently for one of the guards to follow the Chairmen. It was his task to closely follow him so he doesn't get hurt. Now, if this bodyguard was anyone else, that task would have been executed much cleaner. The odds sadly weren't in his safety's favor. In many cases, (y/n) had hidden behind small crowds of people and clumsily turned behind alleyways of the city of Fukuoka. Tailing the Sixth Chairmen led the promising yakuza to an unoccupied bridge that stood over a small river. Unfortunately for the greenhorn bodyguard, the only object (y/n) could rely on for obscurity was a thin light post. He cursed at himself when Daigo took notice.

"You can come out now, (y/n). I know you're there." (y/n) heard the Chairmen calmly speak as he pulled out a cigarette. He didn't even need to turn away from his view of the city to notice his presence.

"Man, almost thought I was being sneaky." Daigo chuckled to himself, for a bodyguard of a high official he was quite amusing. (y/n) pulled a lighter out of his coat pocket and respectively lit his superior's cigarette. Daigo took a short drag of the cigarette and then spoke. "I have known you long enough to know that that isn't true." (y/n) made himself comfortable by leaning beside his superior on the railings and pulling out a cigarette of his own. He was technically doing his job and there wasn't anyone else around him to tell him to show respect, so it wouldn't hurt to kick back with a higher up.

"Well, you have to cut me some slack. There weren't many hiding places to work with. I was trying my best back there." Daigo took another a drag of his cigarette and muttered to himself. "If you were in my position that's all you can do." (Y/n) turned to his superior. "What was that, sir?" "Nothing." Then (y/n) turned back into his original position, paying that small comment no mind. (y/n) knew too well that he could never wrap his head around some of the things Daigo said.

"Also, you can stop calling me sir when we're alone. I wouldn't consider you a simple grunt anymore, (y/n)." Daigo said as he turned towards (y/n). A small smile was displayed on his face. "Just a little force of habit. Gotta look good in front of the other guys, you know." The Chairmen sighed to himself. "Just a word of advice, don't try too hard kissing up to clan officials. I've known too many people who've lost their footing going down that route."

"Oh, you mean like the first patriarch of the Nishikiyama family? I wasn't around during that time but I've heard the story. Wasn't it more than just kissing ass?"

"Of course I know that. It's just," Daigo paused to collect his thoughts, "I don't want anyone else to go down the same path as he did. I know the Fourth Chairmen held a great connection with him, but in some instances, I think about the possible ways that incident could have been avoided. Honestly, I think about how a lot of problems can be fixed, actually. In some ways that's my job." Daigo took another drag of his cigarette as he slowly came to admire the night scenery. Only, (y/n) couldn't really say anything. He wasn't very bright when it came to this kind of subject matter.

"Just so you can understand, I want you to move up in the ranks with your own merits. But knowing you, there won't be many of them to praise." Daigo deadpanned as he flicked his cigarette into the river and softly pushed himself off of the railings. "Hey! I know that you're my boss but do you really need to trash talk me like that?"

"It's the truth," Daigo smirked at (y/n) as he placed his hands in his pockets. "But the good thing is, you have a lot of room to learn. There are some punks I know who have no hope of salvaging." Daigo then turned away and started to walk off. (y/n) closely followed next to him, only after putting out his own smoke. "What I don't get is why you're trying to help me. I'm just a bodyguard." (y/n) said as he caught up to his superior. "Not sure. I just get a different feeling about you than other people." "Well, what can I learn from you that I don't already know?" Daigo stopped in his tracks and turned to (y/n).

"For one thing, you don't aim for a higher position, you get there through your own accomplishments. Take me for example. I lead hundreds of Tojo men against the Omi Alliance and won a war that could have completely unbalanced the Tojo Clan." (y/n) nodded in understanding. "Heh, well, of course, I know at least that much about you." "Then tell me, what is it you wish to accomplish?" (y/n) could only stand back and think about that question. "I don't know to answer that one, Daigo. You know I'm not that smart."

"You're the only one who can control where your choices take you. But once you get higher among the ranks, you will understand that stability is key. And it is also the responsibility placed upon my shoulders." Slowly, Daigo's tone began to soften. "Hey, I know you're just the Chairmen, but don't the family captains have some responsibility too?" "True, but the problem with that is when anything goes wrong they all like to point their fingers at me." "I mean no offense Daigo, but if I was in your position I would set them straight and tell them they have a certain position for a reason." Daigo stood silent for a moment before laughing at his subordinate's obliviousness. (y/n) could only stand confused "If only it were that simple." "Geez, this yakuza stuff is pretty complicated, huh?" (y/n) said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You have no idea." Daigo continued walking and (y/n) followed. "Well, what else is there to learn?" "If you'll bare with me, maybe you can find out." As they walked the streets of the unfamiliar city, Daigo felt a brief wave of nostalgia. This must have been how the Fourth Chairmen had felt toward me, Daigo thought. It wasn't a feeling he could explain, but somehow, the sixth Chairmen felt obligated to help this man to become a true yakuza. Or at the very least, let him discover the real meaning of what it means to be one.


	13. [Assorted] Yakuza

_**male!reader** _ **MATURE WARNING**

✰Imagine Nishitani being incredibly protective of you. Like, extremely. Borderline yandere. It all started when a rival yakuza decided to target you to get to the head of the Kijin Clan. Nishitani and his men searched all of Sotenbori until he found you tied to a chair in a basement of a bar, bruises littering your face, clothes torn, and barely clinging to life. All you could remember at the time were the loud screams of the men who made the poor decision of torturing you. When the cops finally arrived to the scene, they couldn't recognize the victims. Ever since then, Nishitani has been very protective of you. You were already used to his unhinged nature, but this side of him was new to you. With that aside, you were quite appreciative of him when Nishitani stayed with you through your recovery.

✰Imagine going on a date with Kiryu. He isn't big into PDA, but he will hold your hand when less people are around, which he does a lot. Kiryu likes to take you to secluded spots for dates like his favorite view of the city or make a reservation for a restaurant that doesn't have much customers but has some pretty good food. He values time alone with you so stuff like amusement parks or going clubbing isn't really his thing.

✰Daigo in the public eye is a capable leader and has a pretty strong nature, yet to your own pleasure you can easily break the man into submitting to you. To you it is quite entertaining to see such a serious and well-calculated man be weakened by whispering into his ear how badly you want to take him right at that moment. Accompanied with some sensual touching. Without fail, you drove him to a point where his arousal would become unbearable that he'd have to throw away his pride for the moment and demand that you do exactly what you said to him.

✰Also Daigo would totally be into being tied up just saying *cough* yakuza 2 *cough*

✰Imagine Akiyama sleeping in a bed for once and not at his office. In your bed of course, since it's been a while since the two of you actually cuddled and that tiny couch he has isn't really suitable for that. The both of you sleep facing each other and Akiyama isn't afraid to get close to you. Maybe wrap an arm or a leg around you, or the other way around. It's relaxing for Akiyama to sleep on a comfortable mattress (which is rare), and it's also nice for you too to spend the night together like this.

✰ When Majima came up with the idea to crossdress as a hostess to lure Kiryu into fighting him, imagine telling him to do that more often. Majima goes with it even though he thought it would be a one time thing. Eventually he gets other outfits for your own enjoyment and even Majima gets a kick out of it too. He honestly didn't think it was a fetish of yours but he didn't care at that point.

✰Imagine staying with Yakuza 1 Nishiki despite his actions. He isn't the energetic man he used to be, but you're his lifeline.

❆ With Kiryu, you are happy with a Christmas that isn't hectic. You, Kiryu, and Haruka would just walk around Kamurocho and see the sights. At some point you all would exchange gifts. You and Kiryu had already spoiled Haruka, so that was out of the way. Kiryu would get you something you absolutely wanted since he probably isn't the best at picking gifts out by himself.

❆ Expect a large party or something with the Majima Family. Like every other Christmas, Majima will always plan something big. Majima spoils you rotten.

❆ Oda didn't have work this Christmas, so you two had the whole day together. Usually your Christmas plans would be to go out to dinner with Tachibana, if any places are still open.

❆ Nishitani gets wasted immediately. Probably won't remember what happened the next day, so the both of you have some fun. Won't hesitate to spend a lot when it comes to buying gifts. He throws around money all the time.

❆ Daigo would still have stuff to do but you would stick with him the whole day. He likes surprise gifts.

❆ Ryuji would actually be really into Christmas. Putting a Christmas tree up in the Clan office would be weird, so he'd go all out at your place. As tough as he seems, he really likes to have fun when he wants to. Also, beware. Alcohol will be consumed.


	14. [Assorted] Megadeth

**_jealous!megadeth_ **

**Dave Mustaine**

50/50 chance of him intervening. If he doesn't, he'll side eye the person until they go away or spot him giving them a nasty look. Dave will also trash talk them behind their back and you have to tell him that it wasn't that bad.

If he does step in then he's angry enough to start a fight and you'll have to hold him back. Dave will say it outright to back off of his lover and as a result it causes a scene. Out of the unwanted attention the shameless flirt leaves but Dave is still fuming. He's protective of you and in some ways you are to him.

**David Ellefson**

Junior would internalize it a lot and silently suffer. He's not one to speak up about these sorts of things because he thinks it's kind of petty, but he still has that constricting feeling in his chest when he sees you laughing and smiling with somebody who obviously has ulterior motives. You're a little too nice, in David's eyes, so you don't really turn people down that easily, but this one was being a bit forceful this time. They were making physical advances towards you, and being a person who knows their boundaries, you weren't having any of it. You looked over to David to signal that you needed help and he happily stepped in.

**Marty Friedman**

The least confrontational about it, but that isn't saying much because Marty doesn't get jealous that often. He respects your relationships with other people so he doesn't get too riled up about it, but if someone is clearly flirting with you he isn't ashamed to pull you out of the situation. Marty will greet the person and kindly ask them to leave his significant other alone. You were a little surprised because Marty showed up behind you out of nowhere.

**Nick Menza**

Will absolutely not stand for it. At all.

Nick will be really passive aggressive to the person who is stealing your attention from him, or someone he deems to be too close to you. He'll force his way into the conversation by introducing himself and putting an arm around you or showing some signs that you were taken. If the person still isn't getting the picture, then Nick will drop really dry and sarcastic jokes about the person. The person finally gets uncomfortable and walks away. Nick will switch back to his usual happy nature and act like he wasn't just about to blow that person's head off. You get a bit of a laugh out of his visible jealousy, but Nick's ego is way too big for him to ever admit that.


	15. Blackie Lawless

_**gender neutral!reader** _

Imagine meeting Blackie for the first time at the Hear n' Aid recording. It was the second day of recording and you weren't expecting anyone else to come, but you were surprised to see someone from a group you were following for a while. Bonus points for someone that you admire as well. A close friend from another band had introduced you to him while he was busy in his own world in the drummer's room, and then finding out that they didn't have to do any work because Blackie was a fan of yours as well. So you two spent the rest of the day off camera fanboying over each other, but not too much though. He's been a fan of yours since you became bigger and you've been listening to W.A.S.P. since the first album. He even asks to collab with you in a future album.

✦——————————✦

Imagine Blackie writing a song about you. In interviews he comments on the song and its meaning. You haven't been making many appearances with him in public so lots of magazines and tabloids wished to know about the special person he's hinting at in the song.

"The song is about a certain someone who is very special to me and who I can't live without. They've been through the hard times with me and they still stick around even when I'm traveling the world. Honestly, I'm lucky to have them. If I had to live with myself for as long as we've been together I would have gone crazy sooner than I had joined this band!"

Blackie smiled to himself. "I had a lot more fun writing that song compared to the others but I had less control since the boys didn't want to put out something too mushy. Then it wouldn't be WASP would it?" He laughed.


	16. Dave Mustaine

_**gender neutral!reader** _

Not really into cuddling but in the middle of the night you find him sprawled out on top of you, snoring away.

Sober Dave won't cause much of a scene if he spots someone flirting with you, but if he's had a few drinks he might have to square up with a random dude.

Loves to goof around with you.

Quick kisses, kind of sloppy makeouts.

Loves to tease you.

Dave can be a soft guy if he wants to, just don't bring that to his attention though, he'll never admit it.

A drunk Dave is a strangely complimentary Dave.

_-"Hey there, sexy. Where the hell did you come from?"_

The judgmental couple™️.

Would totally back you up in a fight.

• ───────────────── •

_**male!reader** _

After another show, Dave managed to collapse again, on (y/n)'s chest on the bed. He didn't mind it of course. It was rare to see his man so cuddly. It was a pretty early show so the guys had the rest of the day off.

As creepy as it sounded, (y/n) liked to watch him sleep. Well (y/n)'s parents told him this all the time so it shouldn't be creepy here. Yeah, he snored like a buzzsaw, but it was cute in its own way. (Y/n) was watching tv while the strawberry blonde giant was crushing him with his weight, with the volume turned down, of course.

As time passed, (y/n) could hear whimpering and grunting noises from below him. He looked down and felt Dave pulling on his shirt, like he was grasping for something.

"No, no, please..." Dave whined. It immediately hit him that he was having a nightmare, a vivid one at that. (y/n) started to shake him awake but he was still whimpering.

"Dave...Dave, get up." (y/n) was continuing to shake his lover but it took a more violent (but not too violent) to finally get him to his senses. When Dave raised his head there were beads of sweat running down his face and he was out of breath. "You okay, babe?" (y/n) brought the back of his hand to his forehead. Dave unexpectedly latched onto (y/n) with both arms held on for his dear life. "Oh god, I had this terrible dream. I-I thought I lost you." Dave continued to heave out breaths in through his speech. (y/n) carefully brought up Dave to where his head was in the crook of his neck instead of laying on his chest. "Don't worry. I'm here. It's not real." (y/n) repeated to concile Dave. As (y/n) held him, Dave's breathing was getting lighter. "You're not going to leave me?" "Of course not." "You promise?" Dave felt his chest rising as (y/n) laughed. "I promise."


	17. Bobby Blitz Ellsworth

_**gender neutral!reader** _

That one mushy and gross old couple who makes everyone feel good whenever they are around them.

Workout buddies.

He's got your back and you got his, you're his ride or die.

Big family man. Would love to have a lot of kids, if not he's cool with adopting.

Likes to take you touring with him because he has a bit of a difficult time without you. It drives some of his band mates crazy with how lovesick he gets. He might get a little cranky as well.

He thinks to buy you random gifts while he's touring. Some of them are just for gags.

Short and sweet kisses.

Really passionate and meaningful kisses goodbye.

Picks you up and spins you around whenever he comes home for a while.

Loves to kiss you on your forehead if you're shorter than him. Bobby will also have fun poking at your height.

Really old-fashioned nicknames like baby, sweetheart, or sunshine.

Dad jokes galore.

His contagious laugh.

Has no shame when it comes to PDA, he sometimes does it to embarrass you.


End file.
